<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond the Sound and the Fury (you are my everything) by Oceanee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883853">Beyond the Sound and the Fury (you are my everything)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanee/pseuds/Oceanee'>Oceanee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo Lives (eventually), Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Brought to you by a Fandom Granny, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fair warning this will have some angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Space Wizards In Love, This an old-fashioned Drabble Collection Folks, but not too much I promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanee/pseuds/Oceanee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, there is truly no death. Only the Force.</p><p>A Reylo drabble collection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my 30 day drabble writing challenge! I've been having some trouble getting back into writing and thought keeping it simple might be a good start. 100 words a day, for 30 days. This will be updated daily (I hope) as a means of holding myself accountable.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Should all but one fragment of his wretched soul dissipate into the ether, let him keep this one. </p><p>Let his palm remember the softness of her cheek and the way her hair tangles around his fingers. Let him always hear the sound of her voice breathing his name, sweet and gentle as a lover's caress.</p><p>Let the curve of her waist remain imprinted on the inside of his arm; let the taste of her smile linger forever on his lips.</p><p>As he lays himself to rest, Ben Solo prays. </p><p>If anything should remain of him, Force, let it be her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mostly, he comes to her in her sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He steals in and out of her dreams like a thief made of shadows, under cover of darkness. Night after night he comes and goes, leaving nothing but flashes of warmth in his wake - slowly fading impressions of his hand on her cheek, his arm around her ribcage, his lips against hers. </p><p> </p><p>Always the same, staticky and faint, like a broken holo reaching her from a faraway planet lost in the vastness of space. </p><p> </p><p>Every morning as she wakes, Rey blinks away the phantom feel of his heart quietly beating under hers. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do the damned deserve to be saved? </p>
<p>Is one selfless act enough to redeem a monster?</p>
<p>Is it really selfless if you did it to save the other half of yourself? </p>
<p>Does it matter that at the end of it all, you broke through the bleeding cracks in your armor of sins and heaved what was left of yourself out of the darkness? </p>
<p>Every morning, you watch her blink your heart away, and you think. </p>
<p>
  <em>It doesn't matter if they do.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No, it isn't. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Saving her is the most selfish thing you've ever done. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe it does. </em>
</p>
<p>So you fight. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happens, Rey forgets to breathe. </p><p>She is hanging upside down under the Falcon, her legs tight around a guard rail while she scrubs rust stains off the hull, when she feels it - a gentle nudge against the edge of a thought.</p><p>By the time she realizes what it is, the lack of oxygen has made her light-headed. Her chest heaves with a sharp intake of breath as she jumps to the ground, her eardrums pounding in time with the erratic beat of her heart.</p><p>The sensation fades before she can blink but it was unmistakable. </p><p>Ben.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He should have known that it would be this easy. </p>
<p>Back when he could still stomach it, fighting against the pull of Rey had always felt like swimming against a tidal wave - a doomed endeavour more likely to end with him drowning than anything else.</p>
<p>He should have known that giving into it would not only be as natural as breathing, it would also get him home. </p>
<p>The rules of life and death be damned.</p>
<p>Lying beside her as she sleeps, Ben gently tugs at the invisible thread linking his heart to hers, and smiles. </p>
<p>She will be awake soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey knows before she opens her eyes. Without even feeling the dip in the mattress or the weight of his gaze, she knows.</p><p> </p><p>She reaches out with a trembling hand to meet warm skin and fabric before she dares to look.</p><p> </p><p>Soft brown eyes meet hers and her world suddenly shakes, stretches, reshapes itself into something beautiful and impossible. </p><p> </p><p>He is there. Whole. Hers.</p><p> </p><p>He is smiling and she is too, she thinks, but he quickly grows blurry around the edges as her eyes fill and then she doesn't quite know what she feels anymore other than blissfully at peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first week, they can't get enough of each other. Minutes bleed into hours that bleed into days and for a while reality seems like a distant and meaningless dream, faded and void of sense or reason. </p><p> </p><p>Small, tentative touches evolve into lingering caresses as they acquaint themselves with the physical manifestation of the other half of their soul, until they get drunk off the taste of each other's skin and nothing at all matters but this, the warmth, the soft sighs and the goosebumps and the way time loses all meaning in the burning heat of it all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>